True Love's Mask
by brittanychrisd
Summary: Hermione Granger is offered to see her true love's first initial by an apple peel. What happens when the letter it forms turns out to be something that didn't make sense to her? Draco/Hermione
1. Gone

_True Love's Mask_

**Gone**

**So this is my first attempt at a Dramione story. And here it is…**

"And they lived happily ever after... and well the end." Hermione smiled at Ron. A few seconds passed before Hermione spoke again, "What did you think?"

"What did I think?" Ron asked before nearly doubling over in laughter. "That was maddening!" Food came flying out of his mouth as he held onto the table to keep from falling off of his chair. Harry stared at him with a disgusted look.

"You," Hermione snapped, slamming the book she was reading from closed. "Have no consideration for... for... people in love!" Ron finally took in a breath and looked at her.

"Hermione, it's just a stupid story." Harry nudged Ron with his elbow, knowing that wasn't the best thing to say.

"Cinderella is romantic, and it gives people hope, and shows how men should treat woman. It's a fantastic muggle-read, Ron."

"Yeah, okay, whatever Hermione." Hermione stood up and grabbed her book from the table.

"I'll be seeing you later at the festival, Harry." With that, Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall.

"Nice going," Harry said, turning to Ron.

"Why'd she always gotta be so dramatic?" Ron aggressively took a bite of the apple he was eating.

"Come on," Harry stood up from his seat. "We really should be getting ready anyways."

"This is just stupid," Ron finally stood up but not before grabbing a cookie and jamming it into his mouth. "Whydowehavetogotothisthing?"

"Ron, I can't understand what your saying with food in your mouth." Ron swallowed hard and tried again,

"Why do we have to go, it's stupid." They headed out of the Great Hall.

"That's your word of the day, you know?" Ron shrugged. "Well I think it's neat."

"Neat? How can this possibly even be considered neat?"

"It's a fun way to learn about witches and wizards back in the day and how they managed to get by and what they did to get their magic." They climbed the steps to their common room. "Learning from our ancestors!" Harry smiled.

"But the masks?" Ron pressed. "Your not even going to wear one!"

"Glasses," Harry shrugged. Everyone was told to meat in the Great Hall at 5:00 pm. They were going to learn about the old wizarding ways and dress up like how they used too. It would be the period around the Salem Witch Trials. Hermione had informed them that in these festivities a mask would be most appropriate along with a cloak.

"It's a fantastic muggle-read," Ron scoffed. "As if."

"What's happening between you two?" Harry looked over at Ron. "You guys were really hitting it off… if you know what I mean."

"I thought so too." Ron admitted. "But as soon as we got back to school things started to… well… we began to drift."

Hermione peered down at Harry and Ron as they sat at their table. "Why don't you have your mask on?" She said. Hermione felt her own mask with her hand. She moved it up onto her forehead and raised an eyebrow. "Ron?"

"You're not my mum, Hermione." He sneered, grabbing it from his pocket and putting it over his head and settling it onto his face. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down across from Harry, Ron, and Ginny and next to Neville.

"Great costume, Hermione." Hermione smiled at Harry. She wore a dull pink peasant skirt and a white-sleeved top that had strings lacing through the front. Over it she wore a dirt green old-fashioned cut off sleeve top. She had on a brown cloak and her hair was pulled back into a braid.

"Thanks Harry," She slipped her mask back on over her face.

The September leaves began to fall off the trees. The air was pinching with coldness as the wind whipped the leaves around. Hermione pulled her cloak tighter around her. She had wandered off from the group, wanting to explore more of the festival. Harry and Ron had stopped to listen about the hangings of witches back then. Hermione knew all about that. It was a topic muggles brought up occasionally. Hermione also knew that a lot of the things that happened in Salem were also just rumors. Not bothering to hear anymore from one of the Professors talking about it, she slipped out from the group of people that gathered around the ropes that hung from the trees and proceeded to look around at other things.

She definitely felt that she was back in that time period. They had all different kind of things there. She picked up a doll that was made of hay and turned it around in her hands, examining it. She placed it back down and looked up into the sky as her fellow classmates rode around on their broomsticks.

"Come and see the first initial of your true love's name! With a simple apple and water!" Luna Lovegood said softly, in her light voice. Luna had caught her attention and she looked at her. Luna had on a light pink dress on, with a white top underneath for sleeves; her hair was in a bun. She also carried a bag on her shoulder. Hermione peered over at her. Luna spotted at her and waved her over. "Come and see," Luna didn't recognize her with her mask. Hermione slowly made her way over to her.

"You volunteered for this?" Hermione asked; peeking into the bucket filled with water. Luna nodded and smiled.

"I like your costume, Hermione_." So much for that_... Hermione thought, though Luna always had away with knowing things people did not normally know.

"How does this work?" Luna picked up a green apple and peeled some of the skin off. "Does it really show you your true love? An apple peel?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Please," A man scoffed from behind her. Hermione glanced over her shoulder at the person. He wore a black mask that only covered his eyes; he also had on a black cloak, which he had the hood up. She couldn't make out the color of his hair as the hood covered it.

"With everything you've seen in the magic world a simple apple peel, surprises you?" Luna asked. "And not a wand that looks like a tree twig that can cast magic?"

"Fine, then prove it." The man stepped up next to Hermione. His voice sounded familiar to her.

"Here," Luna handed the peel over to Hermione.

"What do I do with it?" She took it from Luna.

"First, you have to fill your heart with only thoughts of love, then, close your eyes and blow on the apple peel. Drop it into the water and the first initial of your true love's name with be revealed." Hermione did as she was told; closing her eyes she blew on the peel and dropped it into the bucket.

"How will an apple know this?" The man spat.

"Apples are the fruit of knowledge," Hermione stated, matter-of-factly. The man rolled his eyes.

"D it is."

"What?" Hermione ask as she looked at Luna then into the bucket. "The name of your true love in fact begins with a D." Luna smiled at Hermione.

"A D?" Hermione stared at the green peel as it in fact had formed the shape of a D. She felt the guy next to her also look into the bucket then shift uncomfortably. Hermione looked back up at Luna. "I don't even know who could be a possible true love of mine that's name starts with a D..." Luna just continued to smile at her.

"Hmm covering up a secret love affair with Dumbledore?" Hermione faced the man all the way and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well he seems to be on the mind with somebody..." Hermione shot back. The man looked her up and down.

"Who are you to insult me?" He shot back. Hermione raised an eyebrow. That tone in his voice, she for sure knew that tone. He was taller than her by a bit but she stood up straight staring him in the eye. He pulled out his wand from being tucked in the side of his pants. Seeing this Hermione reached down and pulled out her wand from her boots. Before her mind could make a connection to the boy in front of her or before they could threaten each other anymore Luna spoke up,

"I'll be going now," She grabbed the bucket. "Nice seeing you." She said to know one in particular and began to walk away. "See the first initial of your true love's name!" She said as she vanished into the crowd. Hermione turned back to the man in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Depends whose asking," He sneered. Hermione took a step back from him.

"Look I don't want to fight, okay?" He stared at her. "You don't have to tell me your name, it's fine. I'll just be going then." She began to back up; afraid he might do something if she turns around. "Whoa!" The next thing she knew she was falling backwards before the man grabbed her hand. He pulled her up. They both looked down at the ground and stared at the apple that Luna had dropped from after peeling it.

"You must've tripped over that." He said.

"Right," She looked at him and smiled. They both stared at each other before they began cracking up.

"What's even so funny?" The man asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know," Hermione smirked at him. Their eyes both traveled down to their hands, which were still intertwined. Then both of them made their way up into each other's eyes and stared into them. Neither of them could deny the warm feeling that was created their only moments after he grabbed her hand. It was a simple touch, but it had never happened so quickly before with her in the hands of a stranger. Quickly realizing what they were doing they both pulled their hands back

"Sorry," He mumbled, looking down nervously.

"Don't be, I could've killed myself... or seriously injured myself over that apple if you didn't grab my hand." She joked. The man smiled at her. _He has a nice smile_, she thought.

"No problem," Hermione breathed heavily. "So do you think it's true?"

"What?"

"The apple true love thing..."

"I don't doubt magic, even if it is different then how it is now." Hermione said.

"Seems so, hey sorry about that comment I made with Dumbledore."

"It's okay... it was actually pretty funny."

"Alright, well I didn't mean to offend you." Hermione smiled at him.

"You didn't."

"Hey listen, would you want to go grab a drink sometime?" He asked shyly.

"Well, maybe we should know each others names first." Hermione grinned at him.

"Right, I'm-"

"Come quick!" Neville Longbottom ran up to Hermione, grabbing her by the wrist. He began pulling her away from the man.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked nervously. She looked back to the mysterious masked man and slipped her wand back into her boot as she got pulled away from him. "I'm sorry, but I have to go! What's your name?" She shouted over the crowd. He said his name but she couldn't hear him. She gave him a look, which said she didn't catch that. She watched him form his name on his lips again but couldn't make it out. He began waving his arms around. Before she could do anything else or figure out what he was doing she was pulled into a crowd of people, the masked man disappearing from her view.

The man sighed and looked down at the grass as he saw how the masked girl had attempted to slip her wand into her boot but it missed and hit the floor. He hadn't noticed till that twat Longbottom so rudely pulled her away in the crowd. He walked over to the wand and picked it up. He examined it before he slipped both of the wands into the side of his pants. _Well_, he thought._ Now I have a reason to see her again._ He watched as a group of people formed a circle not too far from him.

"It's Potter, he's fainted!" McGonagall said to Madam Pomfrey as they blew past him and made their way into the circle or at least attempted to. Trying to move people aside so they could get in. The man rolled his eyes.

"Potter, always trying to get attention," He scoffed. He turned away from the crowd and walked over to the apple that lay about on the grass. He kicked it in the direction of the crowded circle. The apple rolled down the small hill and made it's way through the assortment of people right to Harry's feet as it gently nudged him. Hermione stared down at it and picked it up. She flipped it over in her hand as she saw that it was the same apple that told her the first initial of her true love's name. She was able to fit it into the loose pocket of her peasant skirt. She refocused her attention to Harry. She was kneeling on the ground by his waist.

"Harry, you okay?" Ron asked, kneeling next to Hermione.

"Yeah, I think so." Harry rubbed his head.

"What was that?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

"What was what?"

"You put in your pocket." Hermione moved her mask up onto her forehead.

"It-"

"Alright everyone stand back!" McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey squeezed their way into the crowd that formed around Harry. "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," He sat up on his elbows. "Really." McGonagall looked a bit worried.

"Maybe you should..." She motioned Madam Pomfrey to take Harry.

"No, no, really," Harry saw this motion and began climbing to his feet. "I'm fine." Hermione and Ron exchanged a look before they both stood up too. "Just got a bit dizzy." McGonagall stared a bit longer at Harry before finally giving up.

"Alright, everybody go about your business!" She shooed people off. "Please be careful next time, Mr. Potter." She motioned Pomfrey to follow her.

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who both gave him worried looks. "What?"

"Alright," Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him over to a less crowded area. Ron followed behind them. "What really happened?"

"Really nothing, my scar started to hurt and I just got dizzy." He shrugged. "That's all."

"That doesn't sound good." Hermione bit her lower lip.

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure, mate?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Hermione sighed,

"Fine," she looked over at Ron. "Where's your mask?" He felt the top of his head.

"I had it on a minute ago..." Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped her own mask back over her face.

"Come on, let's go enjoy the time we have left." Hermione led the group back into the festival; her hand gently touching her pocket to make sure the apple was still there, as her eyes searched for the masked man, who seemed to have vanished.

**So I usually have a problem with taking too long to finish a story but the good news is this one is already done and I am attempting to write my second story. I will just update a new chapter not too far apart so I won't make you guys wait if you did like it. Also this story contains five chapters so it isn't too long. Anyways reviews are much appreciated especially at my first attempt of a Draco/Hermione story.**

**Brittany**


	2. Surprise

**Surprise**

**Haha yes, this story was inspired by the Charmed episode, All Halliwell's Eve, season 3 if you are interested. I sort of forgot to mention that in the first chapter, oh well. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. But I truly did wish I owned Tom Felton, but who wouldn't?**

"My wand!" Hermione ran down the stairs into the common room as Harry and Ron sat by the fire. "It's gone!" She held her boots in her hand. Her mask was around her neck and her hair was begging to be released from her tight braid.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, getting up from the floor. "Where did you last have it?"

"At the festival! I thought I put it in my boot!" She tipped both of her boots down and shook them, as they all watched nothing falling from them.

"Well maybe it slipped out?" Ron shrugged.

"Of my boots, Ronald?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "It must've dropped it when I took it out."

"Why did you take it out?" Harry asked her. Hermione groaned as she fell back onto the couch. Her apple rolled out from the pocket of her skirt over to Ron. Ron picked it up and examined it.

"This is what you put in your pocket? An apple that has a missing piece of skin?" Hermione sat up and reached for it.

"Hand it back, please?" Ron gave it to her.

"What's it for?" Ron asked her curiously. She rolled the apple around in her hands and then quickly slipped it back into her loose pocket.

"Nothing," She said quickly, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I just had it for later." She said to Ron. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" Hermione shrugged, even though she knew it was a bad lie.

"We should probably go back down and look." Harry said as Hermione nodded in agreement and stood up from the couch.

"Coming, Ron?" She asked. He sighed and pushed himself off from the floor as the three of them made their way out of the room.

As soon as they got back down to where the festival had taken place, which luckily was in the castle grounds, Hermione began looking around frantically. "I don't see it!" Panic rose in her voice.

"Just keep looking!" Harry shouted over by the area where he fainted. Ron went by the ropes to look. Hermione tugged at the mask on her neck and drew in a breath. She was not going to freak out.

"Hi, Hermione," A voice startled her from behind. She turned around to find Luna standing there.

"Oh, hey Luna." Hermione gave a small smile. "Have you happened to see a wand anywhere?" She hoped. Luna shook her head. Hermione's shoulder sank lower and she frowned.

"I wouldn't need to worry, you'll find it." Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. "Things usually show up in the most random places."

"She's right on that!" Harry over heard them as he past by. He thought back to the time Luna had found her shoes hanging from the wall. Hermione looked back at Luna.

"Are you sure that apple peel is right?" She looked over her shoulder at Ron than back at Luna. "I can't possibly know anyone who would be my true love that has the letter D as the first initial… unless of course I haven't met him yet."

"I just tell you what I see, Hermione." Luna told her. Hermione bit her lip and quickly sneaked a peak at Ron again.

"I was hoping it was someone else."

"The future has a way of surprising us…" Hermione stared at Luna before fully turning around to watch Ron.

* * *

"I'm sorry, 'Mione." Ron frowned. "That we couldn't find it." Hermione closed the book she was reading from.

"We can always-" Harry began saying before Hermione blanked him out and tuned into the table behind her. They were in the Great Hall, Snape had led the class to this room so they could spread out and do their work.

"I told already told you, you twat!" Draco Malfoy yelled at someone from behind her. "I didn't see what she looked like! She had a mask on!" Ron and Harry stood up from the table, bringing Hermione's attention back towards them.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We finished," Ron stated.

"Haven't you?" Harry stared at her. Hermione looked down at her workbook and shook her head. She had been too distracted to focus on her work.

"I'm almost done, you two go." She told them.

"You sure?" Harry asked sounding concerned.

"Positive, now go." She smiled at them. They both nodded at her and made their way up to Snape. She watched as they turned in their paper and headed out of the Great Hall. She refocused her attention back to the table behind her.

"Let me see it," She heard Pansy say to Malfoy.

"No," He snapped at her.

"Why?" Pansy asked sounding hurt.

"Oh um I just don't have it on me."

"And you have no idea whose wand it could be?" Blaise asked him. Hermione's heart began thumping faster in her chest. Malfoy practically growled at him. Blaise quickly asked a different question. "What if it's a mud blood?"

"As if!" Malfoy slammed his hand on the table. "Like I could ever be interested in a mud blood!" Hermione turned around quickly to face their table, feeling the need to defend herself and anybody else who was what she was.

"How would you know?" She snapped at him. They all looked at her, surprised by her sudden out burst. "You may surprise yourself." Hermione stood up from the table.

"Don't speak to me, filthy mud blood!" He snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape said in that tone of his. "I would advice you not to speak like that in my class." Malfoy looked at him then back at Hermione.

"I only call them like I see them."

"Ten points from Slytherin and detention with me for a week, Mr. Malfoy. Would you like to continue?" Malfoy stood up from his seat and handed in his work.

"I think were done here," He gave Hermione a disgusted look and began to make his way out of the Great Hall. As much as Hermione did not want to follow him, she knew she had to get her wand back. She turned back to her work and quickly scribbled in the rest of her answers and handed it to Snape who watched her. She gave a awkward smile to him before grabbing her bag and quickly making her way out of the room but not obvious enough that someone could tell she was following him.

Once she was out in the hallways she made sure no one was around before calling his name. "Malfoy!" He glanced over his shoulder but continued to walk.

"Following me, Granger?" He spat at her.

"Malfoy! Wait!" She ran and finally caught up to him. She grabbed his shoulders to stop him from walking. He nearly jumped at her touch and pulled back from her grasp. He began wiping off his shoulder where she just touched him.

"How dare you touch me!" He yelled at her.

"You might want to wipe off your hands too then." She sneered.

"What was that, mud blood?" He snapped at her.

"My wand," She held out her hand. She wasn't going to stall to tell him. In fact she wanted to get away from him as much as he wanted to get away from her.

"What are you ranting at?" He stepped back a bit. Startled by the gesture she was giving with her hand. "Get that thing away from me!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My wand, Malfoy! What are you stupid and now deaf?" She shot at him. His face scrunched up.

"I don't have your filthy wand!" People were starting to stare at them.

"Yes," Hermione spoke quietly and softly. "You do." She stared into his eyes. Maybe recognition would appear on how they stared into each other's eyes yesterday. She shivered at the disgusting thought.

"And why would I have your wand?" He crossed his arms.

"Because I dropped it and I over heard that you picked it up." Hermione knew that this was the masked man that she had been thinking about all night. Even though somewhere deep inside her she didn't want to believe it, she knew it was true.

"No, no, I picked up a girl's wand from whom I was talking to. And I was certainly not talking to you." Hermione glared at him.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I remember you asking to get a drink with me sometime." She smirked. Malfoy's face fell so fast as it finally hit him. _This_ was the masked girl that he knew they both felt a connection as soon as they touched hands. And it all made sense. How he saw Longbottom pulling her away into a crowded circle, which of course non other than Potter, one of her best friends, was unconscious.

"No," He whispered, shaking his head. Clearly disgusted.

"I'm not so thrilled about it either, Malfoy." Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Just give me my wand and we will forget all about this."

"Believe me," He almost yelled. "I already am!" He slipped the wand out from his cloak and Hermione's stomach fluttered. He _did_ have her wand with him.

"Hmm," Hermione smirked at him, grabbing her wand quickly from his grasp. Her bag slipped off of her shoulder from her quick movement and dropped to the floor. An apple rolled out from the bag and stopped at Malfoy's feet. He stared down at it. Hermione got on her knees and grabbed it quickly; afraid he might do something to it. He gave her one more look of disgust before fleeing off. Hermione sat there kneeling on the ground and held the apple in her hand tightly. She felt wear the apple was peeled as her heart nearly stopped in her chest.

"D," She whispered, grasping the apple tighter in her hand. Her knuckles turning whiter the harder she held it. She looked back up in the direction Malfoy had just been going before disappearing around a corner. "Draco," She dropped the apple.

**So I think I'll update a chapter every two days. So please leave a review, it would mean a lot.**

**Thanks**

**Brittany Felton (Ha, I wish!)**


	3. School Hard

**School Hard**

**I would have updated yesterday but I didn't have time I was with a friend all night, but anyways here is the third chapter.**

**I'm naming these after Buffy episodes, just thought I should say so now incase people started asking, haha.**

**School Hard- Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Charmed, or Buffy, and still not Tom Felton. That's such a long disclaimer.**

Hermione lay in her bed, staring up at the wooden bed frame. She still held the apple in her hand and her wand in the other. _This couldn't be right_, Hermione thought. She renamed all of the guys that she knew that could be a possible future love of hers that has a first initial of their name starting with a D. She sat up in frustration, wanting to throw the apple against the wall. _Maybe I'm just jumping to conclusion_. She stared at the apple in her hand. _No, no, no!_ "Ugh!" She fell back into her pillow as it made a thumping noise. She was **not** going to let an apple peel tear her apart… but apparently it was.

Hermione quickly got up from her bed and looked at her clock. She had a couple of hours before everyone needed to be back in their common rooms. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. "You found your wand," Harry said. He put his book down that he was reading from. Hermione stopped in front of the stairs and looked down at her hand that held her wand.

"Oh, right," She looked up at Harry.

"And you are still carrying that bloody apple." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you find it?" Harry asked, completely ignoring Ron.

"Malfoy," She walked over to them.

"Malfoy?" Ron and Harry asked in unison and then exchanged a look.

"What?" Hermione looked at them. _Oh crap._ She wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "Yeah," Hermione waved them off. "He found it and I um heard him talking about finding a wand and he took it out and um I told him it was mine."

"And what did he say?" Ron asked.

"Just some name calling, you know Malfoy stuff. If you excuse me," Hermione was barely focusing on what she was saying. "I have to go find someone." She quickly made her way out of the room.

"Well that was odd," Ron stated. "And what is with her and that apple?"

"Beats me." Harry said staring after her.

As soon as Hermione got out of the Gryffindor common room she ran to the Great Hall. When she got there she peered inside, searching around for someone. She groaned in frustration and quickly made her way to the library. She looked around. "This," She almost hissed, not meaning too. "Is wrong." She set the apple down in front of Luna. Luna didn't look up at her or the apple.

"Hermione, you keep coming to me for the answers of the apple. I was only told what to do and what it was supposed to show people. I am not the one who can tell you if what it forms is true." Hermione sighed.

"Then who?"

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione grabbed the apple and made her way to McGonagall's office. When she got there she cautiously entered the room.

"Professor?" She called out. "Are you here?"

"Miss Granger?" Hermione jumped, clearly startled. McGonagall walked out from behind her. "How can I help you?"

"I have a question, Professor."

"Yes?" Hermione handed her the apple and she took it.

"About the apple peel." Professor McGonagall stared at her in question. "The one that tells you your true love's first initial of their name." She walked past McGonagall than turned back around to face her. "Is what is says true?"

"Miss Granger," She gave the apple back to her. "Magic has a way of doing things and telling us things that we don't quite understand. Like that apple peel."

"Is it even magic?"

"I can't tell you if what it says is true." Hermione stroked the missing skin of the apple with her thumb.

"Can you change what it tells you?"

"I'm not sure I can answer that." Hermione frowned.

"Thanks, Professor," She mumbled before slipping out of the classroom.

* * *

Draco sat down in his regular seat next to Goyle and quickly opened up his book for a distraction. To say he felt disgusted was under exaggerating. The thought kept on replaying in his head back to the festival when him and Hermione had that strong connection. He didn't want to believe it at first. He smirked into his book at the thought of them both pulling out their wands at each other, natural instinct. Then the thought of him grabbing her hand before she fell appeared in his mind. "You okay, man?" Goyle asked next to him. "You look like you're about to be sick."

"What?" He looked up at him. "Oh yeah," He shook the thought from his head as he watched Hermione sit down in her seat next to Harry.

"Turn to page 741." Snape said heading to the front of the class. Everyone flipped to the page. "Who can tell me, Miss Granger if you would please let me finish my question before you have to answer it." He snapped at her. Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes. Of course she already had her hand up.

"Please sir, I was just going to ask a question." Snape stared at her as Draco heard Pansy snicker at the table in front of his and watched as Hermione gave her a look.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Um," She squirmed a little in her seat. "Never mind." Snape rolled his eyes and continued talking.

Hermione could feel Draco staring at the back of her head. She glared over at Pansy, hearing her snicker too. "Well what is it?" Snape snapped at her. She looked at him

"Um," She felt uncomfortable knowing he was watching her. "Never mind," She mumbled. She felt embarrassed when Snape rolled her eyes at her. Harry looked over at her and she looked back down at her book. She wasn't listening to Snape talk. She had other things on her mind.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered next to her. She looked up at him. "You okay?" She nodded. She needed to see if Draco was staring at her. She casually looked behind her and then faced the front again. She almost let out a sigh of relief to know he wasn't watching her.

Draco could see Hermione turning around and pretending not to look at him. He was getting more uncomfortable by the minute. The rest of the time past by in a blur but when class was finally over he couldn't have been happier. He quickly gathered his stuff and made his way out of the classroom and into the Great Hall for lunch.

He hoped that lunch would be a distraction for him. "That Granger is so annoying," Crabbe said, sitting down next to him. He also was in that class with them. _Or not... _He thought.

"Well what do you expect from a mud blood?" Draco asked casually.

"Hi Draco," Pansy purred, sitting across from him.

"Hey," He mumbled. Pansy reached across the table and grabbed an apple. Draco watched as she bit into it. _Oh fuck._ A thought occurred in his mind.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked, seeing the reaction he made as she bit into the apple.

"Um," He quickly stood up from his seat and stumbled back into the walkway. "I have to go." He walked out of the room. Everyone at the table exchanged a look.

Hermione held her breath and she watched the scene unfold in front of her. She could see from across the room as Pansy had bit into the apple and how Draco stood up abruptly and practically ran out of the Great Hall. "It was an interesting potion but I don't know if kids in Hogwarts should even know about it, you know how people are here. I wouldn't be surprised if someone tried it. What do you think, Hermione?" Ron asked her, she looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Haven't you been listening?" Ron asked her.

"Sorry, I got distracted." She grabbed a sandwich from the table and quickly shoved it into her mouth.

"Malfoy was really quiet today." Harry stated. Hermione and Ron looked at him. "You know, then his regular obnoxious self."

"Did you see how he just ran out of here?" Ron added on. "He's so weird."

"Can we stop talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily. They all looked at her in question. She swallowed hard. "I just… hate him. Excuse me." She got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. She didn't even hear him, her mind on other things. She turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Draco ran into the Slytherin common room and collapsed on the couch, his head swarming with thoughts. As soon as he saw Pansy bite into that apple he remembered the whole reason why him and Granger were even talking in the first place at the festival. That stupid apple peel and then he remembered that the peel formed a D. Was it fate or just a coincidence?

He thought of all the people Hermione even knew that she was friends with that had a first name starting with a D. He groaned in frustration not being able to think of one. _But I would never even touch that mud blood!_ He groaned again as he thought of him grabbing her hand. But then again he didn't know it was her at the time. "Fuck!" He sat up from the couch. It could not be him. Never. But why did he feel so unsure?

It's not like he was developing feelings for her. _Hell no!_ He was sure about that. But he did connect with her so well and he couldn't even see her face.

He felt embarrassed when she had caught him carrying her wand around with him all day. He then remembered how that apple fell out of her bag. It wasn't just an apple; he _knew _it was the apple that freak Luna had peeled off a piece of skin from. So he was obviously on her mind too. That made him feel a little better. Knowing he was not the only one obsessing about this…

She had to do something. She had to know if what the apple peel said was true. She knew she was obsessing but she couldn't help it. Hermione sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire. Debating whether or not to toss the apple in and watch it burn away to ashes. As if it never existed or in her case happened. She sighed as she just dropped the apple and watched it roll a few feet away from her.

What was she supposed to do? Just let things happen themselves? That drove her even crazier. She could not wait. She didn't want to. She always thought she would marry Ron and have his kids. That's the way she thought it was supposed to be. She was frustrated at how the apple peel didn't form an R. But out of every letter in the alphabet why a D? And why did it have to be the letter of the guy she most despised at the school?

It wasn't that it was just a D it was the fact that Draco had been there with her as she found out that tad bit of information about her future and then they shared that moment together. She wanted to hurl. She knew what she had to do if she was ever going to find out if it was true. Hermione knew that he wouldn't be so reluctant on her plan. But her mind was made up. Her future depended on it.

**Don't be afraid to leave a review!**

**Brittany**


	4. Smashed

**Smashed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot of the story, but I'm pretty sure that was obvious by now or else I would not be on here, I would be with Tom Felton.**

**Smashed- Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season 6**

"Miss Granger, since you seemed to have been so quiet yesterday, I guess you wouldn't mind telling us about what we discussed in class?" Snape stood in front of her and Harry's table. It was just the beginning of the class and she already wanted to get out of there.

"Um… right," She looked down at her book. "I don't remember." She whispered quietly.

"Disappointing," Snape said. Hermione heard Pansy chuckle. "Miss Parkinson since you find this subject so amusing I guess you wouldn't mind telling us then?" He turned to her. Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye Draco smirking at Pansy. She tried to hold back a grin.

"Um well we talked about the Poisoned Kiss. When a person poisons another person with this potion by putting it in their drink or food they will go unconscious and only have twenty-four hours to live before the poison kills them. The only way to revive them is to have the person that kissed them last in the past twenty-four hours kiss them again. No other kiss will work. Unless the person hasn't kissed anyone in the past twenty-four hours the poison will not work on them." She threw a smirk at Hermione.

"Very good, for once you have seemed to pay attention, Miss Parkinson." Snape walked to the front of the classroom.

"It is a simple potion to make but it will in fact kill the person if they are not revived in twenty-four hours. It is very dangerous. And if anybody should try using this potion there will be serious consequences. Turn to the next page and Mr. Weasley if you wouldn't mind reading it aloud." Hermione grabbed her bag and set it on the table. She hadn't even taken her book out yet. She began pulling things from her bag and setting them on the table, trying to find her book.

"Eww," Pansy practically hissed. "Are you going to eat that? You're right Draco!" Pansy turned to face him and whispered, "She is a filthy mud blood!" Pansy looked at Snape hoping he didn't hear her, he was too busy staring down Ron as he tried to read, not very successfully as he felt Snape's eyes glaring at him.

"Um right," Draco mumbled, looking embarrassed. Hermione glanced down at her browning apple that she set on the table. It was the same one she got from the festival. She was going to toss it out but something inside of her told her not to. She glanced at Malfoy who was staring at the apple, the missing piece of the skin part facing him. She knew he knew which one it was.

"Why do you even have that?" Pansy whispered at her.

"I um forgot to toss it out." Hermione shoved it quickly back in her bag.

"Malfoy," Pansy said turning to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, and Miss Parkinson since you seem to not care to take time away from my class I will not show any sympathy to take time away from your outside life's. I would wish to see you three after class!" Obviously he had been paying attention.

"Thanks," Pansy glared at Hermione. "It wasn't even my fault, Professor Snape! It was Granger's!"

"That's enough!" He snapped at her. "I don't care whose fault it was, see me after class." Hermione glanced at Draco again, and to her surprise he wasn't glaring at her but at Pansy. But then again, even she knew that barely anyone could stand Pansy, including Malfoy himself. She wiped the palms of her hands on her robe. She had to go through with her plan. And she had to do if after class.

"Stay." Snape said to Hermione, Pansy, and Draco as the rest of the class got up to leave. "This will only take a second but the next time one of you three would like to interrupt my class there will be consequences."

"Sorry professor," Hermione said to him. He stared at her.

"Alright, you may all leave." Hermione, Draco, and Pansy quickly got up from their seats and made their way out of the classroom. Hermione watched as Pansy got out of there the fastest. She turned around to see Snape had disappeared.

"Malfoy," She grabbed his arm and spun him around. He pulled back from her.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her. Hermione glanced over his shoulder to see that Pansy had left.

"I need to see something." She stared into his eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you, Granger." He spat. Hermione took a deep breath, grabbed both sides of his face with her hands and pulled his face down to meet her lips. His body tensed up as she held his face to hers. After a few seconds she let go and he stumbled backwards. He began profusely wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"What the bloody hell was that for!" He shouted at her. Hermione took a step back, stunned that she actually did it.

Draco Malfoy was her first kiss. _And it wasn't half bad…_ Hermione shook the thought from her head. "I'm sorry, Malfoy. I shouldn't have done that."

"You think!" He took a few steps back from her. "I was kissed by a mud blood!" He cried. "Oh god! This is so disgusting!" Hermione felt hurt. It was bad enough that she kissed him but to take a bunch of insults after words killed her.

"Malfoy, I just had to see-"

"No!" He shook her head. "Stay the hell away from me, you filthy little mud blood!"

**Bang!**

Hermione and Malfoy both jumped at the sound. After a few more seconds of silence Malfoy refocused his attention to Hermione. He threw her a look of disgust before quickly walking down the corridor and out of her sight.

Hermione stood there. Not able to move. _Did I really just do that?_ She put a hand to her face and shook her head. _Was there a spark? _She thought to herself. _No, no sparks. No feelings of floating or just only the two of us in the world. Nothing like that. _But she couldn't dismiss the longing for the kiss. Her holding him longer to her than she expected. And the feeling. The feeling of his lips pressed forcefully to hers. It was almost intense. She never thought she'd feel this lust for Draco Malfoy. And it killed her to say it.

Draco Malfoy ran his hands through his blond hair. _What the bloody hell just happened? _He was pissed that a mud blood like Granger could think that she could kiss him whenever she wanted. _No._ That was not how it was supposed to work. He touched his lips gently, remembering the feeling of her lips that had just been there.

He also thought back to how she still carried around that apple. She really did want to know if it was him. Draco realized he hadn't been the only one to come to the fact that the D had possibly stood for him. He did feel a little bad about yelling at her after words. _No! _Draco Malfoy was not supposed to feel bad for anyone, especially not _her_.

Since when had everything become so complicated? He sighed as he fell back into the couch in the Slytherin common room. He didn't want to see Hermione Granger ever again. Or even think about her. But he couldn't get the thought of the kiss out of his head. He knew he was in for it.

* * *

Harry and Ron made their way over to the Great Hall for lunch. They had both waited for Hermione but she was nowhere to be found. "Harry?" Ron almost whispered to him. "Is it me or does it seem like people are staring at us?" Harry looked around, sure enough Ron was right.

"Hey Weasel!" Goyle called out to him. Crabbe and Goyle were leaning on a side wall in the hallway. Ron and Harry looked over at them. "Been doing some recent snogging?" Goyle made a kissing face before him and Crabbe started cracking up in hysterics.

"What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know."

"And why is everyone staring?"

"Ron, I don't know." Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. He stopped Ron before he could get ahead of him. "Oh hey, Luna," Harry smiled.

"Hello Harry, hello Ron, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Luna gave a small smile before turning away from them.

"What the bloody hell is she talking about!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry! Ron!" They both turned around to see Neville Longbottom almost colliding with them.

"Neville?" Harry took a step back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm glad I found you." He said trying to catch his breath.

"Have everyone gone mad?" Ron asked himself out loud.

"Hermione," Neville breathed, leaning over and coughing.

"What?" Harry asked Neville.

"I said," He stood back up. "Hermione. Did you hear what happened?" Ron and Harry exchanged a confused glance.

"No," They both said in unison. Neville shook his head.

"It's awful. Come quick!" He motioned with his head for them to follow.

"Neville!" Harry called out to him as he and Ron tried to keep up with him. "What's going on?"

"Come on! This way!"

"Harry?" Ron said.

"I know," Harry and Ron followed Neville into the infirmary. "What happened?" Harry demanded aloud. Neville pointed across the room to a bed where an unconscious girl with brown curly hair lay. Madam Pomfrey stood over her along with Professor McGonagall, and Severus Snape. Harry and Ron ran over by them.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled taking his hand in hers.

"What happened?" Harry asked staring down at Hermione.

"This." Snape held up a red apple that had a bite taken out of it. "Poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Ron yelped.

"Specifically the Poisoned Kiss." Snape smelled the apple.

"Um Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall looked over at him. "I've seen you and Miss Granger a lot together in the hallways and I was wondering well if…" She motioned to Hermione.

"If you'd been the last to kiss her." Harry told Ron who was giving McGonagall a quizzical look.

"Kiss her?" Ron looked at all the teachers. "No, Harry!" Ron looked at him. "Who has she been snogging?" Harry looked up at Professor McGonagall.

"So it wasn't you, Mr. Weasley?" Ron shook his head looking down at Hermione.

"Who could it have been than?"

"I don't know, Ron."

"Harry, you do realize how serious this is." Snape stated. Harry looked up at him. "If you do not find this boy in the next twenty-four hours, I'm sorry to say Miss Granger won't be around anymore."

**Not really a cliffhanger but more of a cut off. But anyways the next chapter will be the last one, so please review?**

**Brittany**


	5. Wrecked

**Wrecked**

**So here's the last chapter of True Love's Mask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot that also came from Charmed, which gave me the idea for this story.**

**Wrecked- Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 6**

"Harry, who could it be?" Ron asked as they both walked out of the infirmary.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out."

"What was she doing snogging someone anyways?" Ron asked angrily. "Nothing good comes from people who go around snogging all the time." Harry frowned at his friend, knowing that Ron was jealous.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry and Ron stopped and watched as McGonagall followed behind them.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if this will help you." She said coming up to them. "But Miss Granger recently came to me asking about a certain apple that showed her something."

"You mean the one she ate?" Ron asked.

"No, Mr. Weasley a different one."

"You're not talking about the one that has a missing skin in it are you?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I am, Mr. Potter."

"And what did this apple tell her?" Ron asked curiously.

"This apple peel showed her true love's first initial."

"And how did it do that?" Harry said.

"At the festival. It's older magic. Very simply done. First you fill your thoughts only of love and blow on the apple peel and drop it into water. The peel will form the shape of your true love's first initial." McGonagall stated.

"Wicked." Ron smiled.

"Yes, and it seemed to have Miss Granger on edge." Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "I don't think she liked the answer it gave her."

"Hermione never told us anything about this." Ron said, looking hurt.

"What letter did it form?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Potter. But if you want, Miss Lovegood was in charge of that in the festival. You can ask her." McGonagall turned to leave. "Good luck boys." She said not turning back to look at them.

"Aright," Harry looked at Ron. "Let's find Luna."

Luna wasn't too hard to find. She had been standing in the middle of a hallway looking up at the roof of the ceiling. "Luna?" Harry asked, hoping not to startle her. Luna smiled.

"Hello Harry,"

"Luna, Ron and I have a question." Luna looked at him.

"The other day at the festival what form of letter did Hermione's apple peel make?" Luna thought back.

"I'm pretty sure it was a D." She said in her soft voice.

"Pretty sure?" Ron looked at Harry then back at Luna. "We can't go off of a pretty sure."

"But it's a start." Harry grabbed Ron's wrist. "Thanks Luna," He pulled him away from her.

"Anytime, Harry!" Luna waved them off.

"You're going off of a guess?" Ron asked him.

"We have to start somewhere." He stopped Ron. "Okay think. Whose name starts with a D?"

"Dumbledore." Ron stated proudly being able to think of one so fast.

"Okay, fine, but how about somebody that Hermione's true love could be!" Ron frowned.

"Yes, let's find this bloody bastard."

"Ron, this is no time to get jealous."

"You know how I feel about her, Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Alright, than you would be helping me think of names!" Harry yelled back, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Okay, how about…"

"Don't say a Death Eater." Harry shook his head.

"I wasn't! What about Dean Thomas?" Harry considered this.

"Maybe, everyone is still in the Great Hall for lunch."

"Then let's check there." Ron and Harry ran off to the Great Hall. Once they got in there they spotted Dean sitting with Neville, Ginny, Seamus, George, and Fred. They both ran over to them. "Dean!" Ron yelled. Dean looked up to see them coming.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Did you kiss Hermione?" Ron grabbed him by the collar.

"Whoa man!" He said, trying to get out of Ron's grip. "Take it easy!"

"Ron," Harry pulled him back. "Dean did you or did you not?"

"Not," Dean shook his head. "I swear." Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"I don't believe him." Ron said angrily, crossing his arms.

"Damnit!" Harry slammed his hand down on the table. "We need to find someone here whose name starts with a D."

"Hey Harry," George piped up.

"Did you ever think," Fred chimed in after him.

"That the choice you didn't think could be true,"

"Was the one?" Fred finished.

"Dumbledore?" Ron asked in horror.

"No!" Fred and George threw pieces of bread at him.

"Look harder." Fred smirked. Ron's eyes scanned the people in the Great Hall.

"I don't know. There are too many people."

"I know," Harry stated staring down somebody. His hands went into a fist.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Him." Harry nodded towards the Slytherin table. Ron squinted his eyes.

"Who?"

"Malfoy, of course!" George said.

"No bloody way!" Ron shot at his brother. "Hermione would never touch him!"

"You'd be surprised." Ginny said. Harry looked at her and she quickly looked down at her plate of food.

"He probably poisoned her too!" Ron threw in. "So it probably would have been easier to kill her! Well, I'll kill him!" Harry grabbed Ron by the shoulder before he could walk over to Malfoy.

"I'm mad too, Ron. But we can't jump to conclusions that Malfoy did this."

"Why not? You heard Snape! If anyone ever did that potion they would be in serious consequences. Let him take the blame!" Harry shook his head.

"We just need to see if he kissed her first."

"I'll kill him." Ron cracked his knuckles.

"No time for that." Harry walked around to the Slytherin table and stopped in front of his group of friends.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy spat at him.

"I need to talk to you." Harry said seriously.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"It has to do with a certain _peel_." Malfoy stared at him.

"Come again, Potter?"

"If you want me to just say it in front of everybody!"

"Hey!" Malfoy stood up from the table. "Come with me." He told Harry. Ron stood by the entrance in to the Great Hall. Once Malfoy and Harry got up there Ron quickly grabbed Malfoy by the collar and spun them around so they ended up outside on the wall that was next to the Great Hall. Ron pressed Malfoy's back into the wall.

"You little shit!" Ron yelled. Harry watched them, unsure if he should stop Ron in case this was the only way to make Malfoy talk. "You kissed Hermione!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Weasel." Ron pushed Malfoy back harder.

"Bloody liar!" Malfoy shoved him back.

"Get off of me!"

"Tell us the truth!" Ron grabbed his wand from his pocket and stuck it up to Malfoy's neck. "Did you kiss Hermione and then poison her? Yes or no?" Ron shouted.

"What?" Malfoy asked defensively. "I didn't poison anybody!" Ron jutted the wand into Malfoy's neck. "Alright! We kissed!" Ron lowered his wand. "But in my defense- oof!" Malfoy fell to the floor as Ron punched him in the stomach.

"Ron!" Harry said pulling him away from Malfoy.

"You heard what that pussy said! Are you going to sit there and cry all day Malfoy or get up and fight me!" Ron yelled at him.

"Ron!" Harry yelled to quiet him down. "Why did you kiss her, Malfoy?" Malfoy quickly got to his feet.

"She kissed me first, alright! She grabbed me and kissed me!"

"Hermione would never do that!" Ron yelled defensively.

"She obviously felt that I was her true love." Malfoy smirked.

"How do you know about the apple peel?" Harry asked him.

"I was there with her." Ron glared at him.

"Well then you heard?"

"Heard what, Potter?" Malfoy asked clearly growing impatient.

"That she was poisoned." Ron threw in.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with me?" He shot at them.

"You kissed her last Malfoy, the only way she'll live is if you kiss her again!"

"No!" He yelled at them. "I don't give a bloody damn what happens to that mud blood!"

"Don't call her that!" Ron said, shoving him back against the wall.

"I don't want to kiss her! Ever. Again." He glared at the both of them.

"Neither do I but you have to or she'll die!" Ron yelled at him. "Come on." Ron grabbed one side of Malfoy's robe and Harry grabbed the other.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let me go!" Malfoy protested.

"Not until you kiss Hermione." Harry told Malfoy as they dragged him to the infirmary. Once they got there they shoved Malfoy to the bed an unconscious Hermione occupied. He stared down at her.

"Well get it over with. Don't have all day." Ron said impatiently.

"When exactly did you two even kiss?" Harry asked him.

"After Snape let us go from holding us after class." He said still staring down at Hermione. Harry looked over at Ron.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going?" Ron said, not wanting to leave Malfoy with Hermione.

"I think I know who poisoned her." Malfoy looked at them. "And you. If we don't come back and she's not awake. They'll be hell to pay." Harry pulled Ron out of the room. Malfoy looked back down at Hermione. He felt disgusted to even think about kissing her again. But something did change when she kissed him. He truly did care enough to not have her die though.

He breathed in and looked around the room. No one was there. He just had to think about the first time they both really connected without knowing who the other was. He slowly made his way down to Hermione's lips and hovered above them. _Just close your eyes Draco, and this will all be over soon._ He did exactly what he told himself and finally closed the gap between him and Hermione.

But this time he felt something. Not like the last time, that was too unexpected and forced. This was almost natural. Not considering that one of them was unconscious. Hermione's eyes slowly fluttered open as Draco held his lips to hers. Finally he pulled back, a grin almost appearing on his face. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and reopened them. But when she did Malfoy was already out the door.

"Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey came out from a room and ran over to her. "But how?"

"What happened?"

"The Poisoned Kiss potion someone slipped in your apple." Madam Pomfrey picked it up.

"Pansy," Hermione spat.

"Parkinson?" Madam Pomfrey asked shocked.

"Yes, excuse me but I have to go." Hermione got up from her bed and ran out of the infirmary.

Draco Malfoy made his way down the corridor from just leaving the infirmary. After what had just happened with that kiss he needed time to think. "Malfoy!" He rolled his eyes. Didn't girls ever get the hint about leaving guys alone when they walk away? He kept on going. "Draco." He stopped. He heard footsteps as Hermione came up from behind him. "Thank you." She said softly. He turned around to face her.

"Yeah," He shrugged.

"I'm sorry for jumping on you like that. We would have never been in this position if I kissed you."

"It's okay." He was giving in to her. What was happening to him? Hermione smiled at him.

"You're like my prince in shining armor."

"What?" He asked. Hermione slowly approached him and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She quickly pulled back and blushed

"I just wanted to let you know how thankful I am. That's the second time you saved my life." He gave her a small smile. Hermione smiled back at him and turned around.

"Wait!" He stopped her.

"Yeah?" She asked. He didn't know what he was doing but something told him to reach out and grab her hand like the first time at the festival. They stared into each other's eyes. Hermione finally broke off the gaze and he dropped her hand.

"The offer is still up." Draco said.

"What?" Hermione asked, confused.

"To buy you a drink… Hermione." A slow smiled spread across Hermione's face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand again as they slowly made there way together through the halls. Not caring who was watching.

To Hermione's surprise, the apple peel was right. Even if it came in the form of a Slytherin. She had finally revealed her true love's mask.

**Thanks for reading, this story was definitely more of a sweet one, I guess. My next one is probably more serious. I've done a good couple of chapters but I'm not going to post it until I've gotten a good dent in it. I'll probably post it in hopefully less than two weeks. I have finals coming up so I might wait till after that, which are next week following on Monday and Tuesday. Anyways please let me know your final thoughts, I would very much appreciate it.**

**Thanks**

**Brittany **


End file.
